Mary and her new life
by Docsam
Summary: Mary is kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

Mary and a new life

Mary Camden. Daughter to rev. Camden. I have come to hate him, I worked at his church for years. We were never friends. He had a way of butting into peoples lives and dose what he calls fixing it. He fucked my life up. Granted I can see why. He found my secret. I am a rapist. He found out from one of my victims a 17 year old girl. I remember her. She talked in what I call gag talk. She talked les when she was actually gagged. She is deaf. I found her easy pray but I din't realize she was dating Mat. The Rev. oldest son. She came to him about the assault and told him about me. I thought she would never tell. I threatened her! When he learned it was me I was arrested in no time.

I am not in jail now. When it came to court she never testified. I do not do what I do alone. I have partners on the out side. I have contacts who are slavers. Human trafficking. She was picked up before she could send me away for life. I am out now but I know its only a matter of time before they find something else on me. My name is out, this town they look at me differently now. Just like O.J. must of felt, they all know I did it.

So its time to leave my old life behind. My mask of sanity has been removed. It is time to go into hiding. With nothing to lose I have decided to take a new victim. And I decided to take her from the Rev. Mary, she is beautiful. I fanaticized of her since i'v know her. I met her at 13. that is just barley too young for me but I thought of her bound and gagged crying for years. She is now 15. just a little girl still never had sex. I think she only just had her first kiss a month ago. It is time to speed up this little missy's sexual exploration. She knew me in my old life. I think she may of even had a crush on me. She could have never thought of the things I wanted to do to her. Now nothing is holding me back from just doing it all.

I have been stalking her all week. I don't think she has seen me. I'm here at her school. I watch her leave in the afternoon and arrive in the morning. Those seem like impossible times to take her. The family travels together. Matt drives her to school and its daylight.

I am now standing outside the school. School just ended and teens rushed out. I can see matt standing by his car. He is waiting for Mary. He already has Simon and Ruthie with him.. his hands are full watching them.. He had another cutie with him, Lucy the middle child. a skinny shy dirty blonde kid. Maybe 13 years old and looking delicious and young. I would not mind enslaving this little one as well.. the family did not see me, I stood in the crowd of teens looking for my new bondage princess Mary. Als I see her walking in the crowd. She had her book bag held on one shoulder, her long hair waving in the wind, her cute butt shaking as she walked and I drooled at the sight of her. I moved in closer, stalking my prey. I was right behind her I could reach out and touch her. I just wanted to say high.

I laid my hand on her shoulder with a intimidating grip. She jumped in shock and turned around. Her reaction was the spontaneous jump your heart makes when you're surprised. When she turned around to see me her face froze with justified fear.

"Mr. Mason! Wha?..what are you doing here?" Mary quickly asked.

"Strange running into you here Mary, you would think I would not be allowed to go near high schools."

"You should not be here" she stated with more confidence and attitude.

"why should I, Mary you know me , im an innocent man"

"no no" she stepped back "you raped Heather!"

"she lied or was wrong"

"My dad told me not to talk to you I have to go "she turned around and walked off but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. She was frozen in shock. I starred into her eyes and said "I will see you around Mary" I lossen my grip and she struggled off and ran to the car with her family. I'm sure she would tell them all about it. I snuck away before she could point me out.

I may of outed myself by doing that but I want her to be scared. I want this abduction to count.

I was left to wonder what was happening at the Camden house. Sitting down for a family dinner discussing that im on the prowl again and may have set my sights on Mary. They must be in panic. The cops are called. She is given a curfew, and is told not walk down any dark alleys, and not to go jogging at night with head phones.

At around 11 o clock I called the house. I got Lucy, half asleep and I asked for Mary. Lucy was too zoned out to ask who it was.

"Hello?" Mary asked curiously.

"hi Mary, its Mr. Mason. It was nice running onto you today"

There was a pause. "What! Why are you calling me? What do you want?"

"shhhh, don't wake up Lucy, she needs her beauty sleep"

"What? and I don't?"

"You are already beautiful"

Another pause" you really think so?"

"yes of course"

"So dose that mean you are going to rape me now" she said almost half joking.

"You of all people I thought would believe me, Mary we were close.

"Heather disappeared before the trial, maybe you could not have gotten to her if you were in jail, but I don't know. I'm not supposed to even be talking to you"

"then why are you still talking to me?"

"I don't know. I think I believe you. But why would heather say you did that."

"I don't know why she thought it was me, I guess I will never know."

"so assuming I believe you what do you want"

It took all my willpower not to say I want to shove her panties in her mouth "I want to hang out with you Mary get lunch tomorrow"

"Oh no way is that going to happen" she laughed "I have school at lunch time and basket ball practice until 8 o clock"

Stupid girl giving her stalker her daily schedule. "Dinner after practice my treat, I can pick you up at 8"

"oh ride in your car, do I get shotgun or am I going to be stuffed into the trunk." She can joke about being kidnapped, I like that

:"if you want to be" I joked back, like she had a choice.

"look I can't hang out with you, I cant put myself in that position. My family wont let me near you and I think you should stay away"

"I understand Mary, goodnight. I will see you tomorrow " I said ominously

She hung up the phone confused and flattered. The see you tomorrow stayed in her mind all night as she slept in her bed for the last time ever.

I laid down to sleep, tomorrow night is when I strike I will need my rest.

The next night came along. I spend the day plotting and deciding the perfect method. It was close to 8 o clock, the time sweet Mary finished basketball practice. After my interactions with the future sex slave I am sure she will be picked up by her brother or father. I took care of them. I dispatched Matt easily. His car has been tampered with, by now he is stranded somewhere. He cant get to Mary, I bet they wish they had cell phones. He could call the Rev. who by now at the police station, with his wife and darling little Lucy. I harassed Lucy today I hid a note in her locker. It looked like one of those Jr. high do you like me letters with the check boxes. Only this said ropes, chains, or tape. When she got home she was she had a letter in the mail. She red it in front of her parents, and they knew who it was from.

"Hello my dear Lucy how are you. You seem to be developing well. Soon I will see you with tits and a good ass on ya. But now your just a winy little cunt and should be on alert. A little thing like you will fit great in my trunk. You are an easy girl to take advantage of, so tiny and young. I could have you hogtied in seconds. I look forward to seeing your eyes widen as I duct tape your lips shut and molest you Lucy. I know you are a virgin but you will be fucked like a whore."

That is some letter to have to read to your parents. By doing this I got to play with Lucy's head, and throw the attention off Mary. I arrived at the high school In my car. It was isolated but for Mary standing with her gym bag, and a jacket over her red basketball jersey.

"hello sexy" I drove up to her.

"Mr. Mason!" she should of just ran, I knew she was scared to see me.

"what you doing alone out here, don't you know its dangerous"

"yeah im starting to see the danger!" she said bitchy "Are you stalking me? Is that what this is?"

"is that what you want it to be?" I say playing on her crush

"No I don't. I want you to leave me alone, you scare me, I'm only a 15 year old girl what do you want with me anyway"

I gave her the most terrifying look. As if my eyes were explaining to her in detail all I wanted from her. "I want you to get in the car now Mary."

"nooooooo no, I am not about to get kidnapped and raped buddy" she said waving her arms no.

"and tied up"

"What?" she is getting angry because she is scared.

"Kidnapped, raped, and tied up. Most serial rapist tie up there victims."

"Well that's terrorizing to know, now im definitely not getting in that car"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I dint do it. Just get in the car"

"I'm waiting for my brother"

"Your brother forgot about you I just saw him at the pool hall with some blonde"

"Your lying"

"I have never lied to you, why else is he not here?"

"And why are you here"

"i'm your stalker im everywhere you are" I joked.

"so should I hop in the trunk?" she joked back. Surprisingly she got in the car with me. I thought now this bitch is dumb and deserves what is about to happen.

We begin driving, of course not to her house. I will use the time before she realizes were we are going to make some small talk.

"so Mary have you ever been tied up."

She looked at me with fear

"I am just asking, since we keep making kidnapping jokes."

"no never the idea scares me, you know not being able to move and be so helpless. I heard heather was tied up and gagged.. she told me about the gag."

"You would not like to be gagged"

"No way in hell am I going to be gagged, why do you want to gag me or something"

"Yes I do Mary I would like to tie you up and gag you, but I have to use duct tape because all the fun leather straps and ball gags are at my liar".

"You know someone who was assessed for rape and kidnapping should not be joking about it."

"Dose it scare you Mary"

"Hey where are we? I live a few blocks from school where are we?"

We lost the road and were now on a dirt road somewhere in the middle of nowhere. In the dark the car's headlights were the only light. She could tell we were in the woods.

"You're not going home, ever again"

"no no NO! Let me out, I can walk from here"

" I will let you out but I suggest you run instead of walk"

"Run?" she gasped

"I love a good chase honey"

"Don't call me honey you creep" she opens the door and bolted out of the car. She ran but stopped to look around. She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. In the dark she did not know where to run. Before she could even asses her situation I grabbed her from behind, held her with one arm and covered her mouth with my hands, not that she had anyone to scream to.

"nummph phhhh" she yelled into my palm

"Come on kid I expect more from a athlete like you" I released my grip and throw her to the ground. I dropped a fresh roll of duct tape on the ground next to her. She saw it and whimpered. She started to get to her feet so I kicked her in the butt, sending her face first into the dirt. She started to get up immediately and franticly. I grabbed Mary by her shoulders and held her still. "get off me creep" she yelled as she struggled. She elbowed me in the chest I admit it hurt a little. She broke free and ran off. I ran after her and leaped at her legs and tackled her down. I forced myself on top of her and pinned her arms down by her wrists. She looked mad. I was hopping the betrayal would get to her.

"Honey I can't believe you got in that car with me. You could not have made this anymore simple."

She fought to get me off but had no chance. My whole body lay on her and I held her wrists. "What are you doing to do with me" she asked meekly.

I moved in for a kiss. I got one on her lips then she turned her head away. I took interest in her neck after that. I could tell by the way her body shake under me she liked it. She started crying and closed her eyes.

"Please stop' she cried heavy sobs. "hellllllllllp somebody. Help me" she whimpered

I flipped her frantic tight teenage body over and sat on her butt. I pulled her arms back by her wrists. I reached for the duct tape and as I did she managed to get free. Mary din't get far. I took her back to the ground by her neck. I held her face in the dirt by holding the back of her neck down. "Settle down baby" I smacked her ass and released her neck. I pulled her arms back again and started duct taping her wrists behind her back. she wined and cried her eyes out. I think she must of woke up everything in the woods, but they were no people around to hear her. I wrapped her hands up tight I even wrapped her hands together not just her wrist. I must of wrapped her in ten layers. She flexed her mussels. She cringed. Mary Camden used all her miss independent athlete strength. She learned all her might was not enough to rip thought the silver adhesive.

"your no tougher then any girl in this town" I leaned over and kissed her cheek "But you are more lovely then any girl in town" she just sobbed she knew more then I how helpless she was. What she din't know was how helpless she was about to become.

With her hands secured I eagerly moved to her legs, my hands exploring her body and feeling every part of her up as they went to her ankles. She squirmed under me and yelled as I pinched her butt "shut the fuck up slut!" I yelled as I smacked her ass. She din't get loud after that. She only spilled tears.

"you are such a stupid girl" I taunted. I tapped her ankles together and I tapped her up just over the knees. Mary was breathing heavily, coughing and crying. My arms wrapped tight around her bound body. She was helpless in my embrace. Still she fight her bonds and jerked around when my arms entangled her.

It was so quiet, in the middle of nowhere with no light but my car's headlights beaming on us like a spotlight. As Mary's screams for help decreased to pitiful whispers a strange calm came over me. I am sure Mary did not feel it

"Please Mr Mason." She squealed though tears. "this is not funny please this cant be real, this cant be who you ar…mmffmfm" my hand cut her off and clamped her mouth shut. This freaked her out and the calming surrender she was submitting to turned to panic as her muffled screams became more loud and inaudible

I gentle kissed her cheek while maintaining the handgag. The impact of my lips on her spawned a louder mmmfmffm! And it kind of tickled my hand. My hand was also getting soaked in Mary's saliva. "calm down baby" I ordered. She began to choke on her tears and cough into my hand. I still held tight. With My free hand running though her gorgeous brown hair, pushing her hair gently behind her ear. It was so calm quiet and sweet, but I wanted a lot more from her. I quickly stood up and still holding her body and cover her mouth I raise her up with me. Leaving her to stand on her own, I let go of her. I wanted her but now here. I reached into my pocket and got my keys and with it I open my trunk "Bet you wished you put up more of a fight don't you" Mary gazed in dread. I began pushing her towards the car.

Mary was pensive. Her mind was frozen in fear and shock. With the betrayal it was like a scared animal. I guess it was all happening so fast for her.

We were already half way to the car before she began to fight and struggle hard and get away. As I shoved her from behind to keep her moving the girl hops in the other direction. Mary only got two hops away before I nonchalantly grabbed her by her shoulders and force her back in place. That happened a few times on the way to the back of the car. Mary never felt so helpless before. I could clearly see this has been a blow to her ego. I think she knows she just dose not stand a chance. She was going wherever I wanted her to go.

Dragging her by her hair I pull her to the trunk. She is crying but fighting back her tears. I still could not tell if she was going to be a fighter or not. I have already been disappointed with her lack of struggle now. She was looking at me stern now. I felt her attitude again. It was angry and scared a good mix for her.

"Mr. mas… " I slapped her hard across her face. She just looked shocked

"sir or Master bitch" I said coldly

"What?" she cried, her heart sank.

I pull out the duct tape and rip off a lip sized strip. She gave me that stern look again and as if she had control she said "Don't"

I loomed in close and applied the tape on her lips. She would not hold still but I grabbed her face with one hand and tapped her mouth shut with the other. Once the first strip was on I dint wait to put another on right over it. She yelled bloody murder through the tape. As I put more and more on less was heard. Her eyes all though said much more than her mouth could ever. And from now on she will only communicate through those brown dough eyes staring deeply into mine.

I stuffed her in the trunk and slammed it shut. I got in the drivers seat and we took off. It was time to induct Mary into her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**MARY IN CAPTIVITY**

My name is Mary Camden. I am 15 years old and the star player of my high school basket ball team. I am a daughter, sister and now I am alone. I am Mary and I am so stupid. This is the reason my family has such strike rules. This is the reason for cur fuse. It is things like being bound and gagged in the trunk of a known rapist car that my parents wanted to protect me from. I can't believe I trusted him, even if it was only a second of trust, just look how I ended up, a teenage rape statistic.

I won't be a statistic, I wont. I can't. I have to escape this. I can't be rapped I'm 15!. I'm a virgin! Why is god doing this to me? This just can't be my fate, to disappear like heather. Bound and gagged as I am I sure look like someone who is about to be raped and killed.

The car is moving so fast, even if I could escape this…this bondage I could not get out of the trunk. As I fight relentlessly to free myself I imagine escape if I was untied and he open the trunk I could clock him good and get the hell out of there. Wherever there is? Oh my God I don't even know where we are going. We have been driving for a while. Will escape be possible at his destination? Was I only chance really back in the woods? Is it already over? I just cried. Wiggled and sobbed. If I could have just loosened or ripped a little of the tape I might have felt less helpless, like I was getting closer to escaping, but I never loosened anything I remained bound and tightly as I was when I was abducted until the car stopped and the trunk door opened.

I felt the cool wind on my body. He stood before me grinning, a smile ear to ear. His eyes were sadistic, I was scared. If this is where he was taking me then now what happens to me? I muffed out these questions but could not say word, not with my mouth sealed shut. Mary Camden seen and not heard.

"How we doing my little bondage basketball baby girl' he forced his hands on my shoulders and sat me up in the trunk.

Under my gag I yelled curse words I have never spoken before. None of it was comprehensible, all bursts of a frantic girls fear. Of all the girls why me? I stared up at the blacken sky instead of eye to high with him. I was too scared to look. His expression told me more than I could handle. Was I going to be raped and killed, or raped and released, could something worse even still happen. All the options had rape in common. That much I knew that he wanted me more than any one did in my entire life.

I grunted when he picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. He closed to car and took me a few feet away to a metal hatch in the ground. It was not a sewer. It did not have stairs instead it lead down a narrow dowered corridor. He carried more for god knows how long and then we reached it, a large metal door. He put me down and I stool still bound next to him. Side to side I see how short I am to him, its clear he has no problem over powering me. I tried to keep strong and not show how scared I really was, but the sight of this door is telling me I will be in there for a while. It was still not the door that broke my heart; it was what was behind it. He opened it and led me into a prison, a torture chamber, a dungeon. Cold, damp, and dark, Chains hanging from the walls, and all around theses devices of torment. Chairs with straps and beds, hanging cages. Not one thing I think I could stand to be hooked up to. I can't handle this.

I looked back at with my brown eyes begging her some pity. He shot back a look of rage, lust and hate. He had no pity for me. He placed his hand on my back and pushed me into the room. I began to cry. Shivering in fear I was push by push entering the room. I was so afraid of that door closing. I may be bound and gagged but I know the way out. This could be my last chance. Just as he entered the room and turned to close the door I did the bravest this I've ever done. I rammed into him. It was more of a hop because my legs were tied together, but I nailed him. His head hit into the metal door. He was bleeding and yelling. I hopped away trying to get back to the hatch I came in from. I could not get vary far in a single hop. My heart was pounding at the thought of him recapturing me. I grunted into my gag in frustration. I just could not get away with these bindings. I lost balance and fell to the ground. My frantic struggles did nothing to help me. Maybe if I had time to think I could move about in bondage but he was coming.

"Mary! Mary honey what happen you fell down?"

I head him from the darkness of the corridor between my prison and my escape.

"How do you think your going to get out of here without your hands baby?"

I prayed to god I could just get free. I maneuvered myself to be standing on my knees as he approached me. "So you do have some fight in you"

He moved close as I replied with an embarrassing muffled cry. It sounded like a horn honking. It sounded like a girl who was about to be raped. The pitch up the cry raised an octave when he picked me up. With his hands on my waist I wiggled about passionately hopping for these damn ropes to break away. I just wanted to hit him so bad. He carried me by my waist. Inevitably he took me back to the main room…the torture chamber he made for me.

He dropped me on the ground. Immediately I scurry myself away, back towards the exit. I was not going to endure whatever he had planned for me, I just was not. I'm not that girl, this is not going to happen. I have a bright future. Mary never give up, I told myself. I was lying to myself. I knew I was done for. As soon as I tried to get away he grabbed my legs and pulled me back to him. I lay bound on my back and he was over me. He was feeling up my body though by basket ball jersey

Why is he doing this?

Why is this happening to me?

How am I going to get out of here?

He was on top of me his eyes staring into mine. I lost control I was so scared. Thrashing wildly and screaming with all my effort. It was so exhausting tiring to be heart though the tape over my mouth. I stopped screaming, and broke down into sobs. Tears ran down my face. He still looked into my eyes. I just wanted to be alone. After being kidnapped and tied up my mine was spinning. I just needed time to collect my thoughts. He was not giving me an inch of space. His face was touching my face. His cheek rubbed on mine and over the rough silver tape on my mouth, which tasted horrible. He would not let me turn my head at all

My eyes shot wide open when he kissed me. He dint really kiss me, he kissed the gag over my lips.

"Mooo, mphopt! Mhmmf" I huffed thought my gag. I was pinned down and he was molesting me there on the floor.

" oh my sweet little muffled Mary" he said smiley down on me.

]


End file.
